


A Lad Insane

by allivegottodoislove



Category: David Bowie (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Cunnilingus, F/M, Period Sex, and i guess actual murder too, fighting spouses, murder attempts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 03:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17174906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allivegottodoislove/pseuds/allivegottodoislove
Summary: Adeline is just a normal girl living a normal life in 1974. She’s stuck in a tough situation and the only person who seems to never let her down is David Bowie. She’s too poor to afford the show, after work one day she hangs around the concert venue in town. That’s when she meets him. And God, so far he seems to be everything she wants. Her one hang up is that he seems to have a weird fascination with her period. What could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

      The work day had been hectic. It usually was. Today, though, had been especially bad. With the show in town, Adeline had known that it would be like hell on Earth. Thankfully, things had calmed down as the night went on. That hadn’t stopped her last table from keeping her late. It wasn’t their fault she was annoyed with them. Alright, maybe it was a little. Who stayed until almost 11:30 when they closed at ten? What annoyed her the most was that she wasn’t going to get paid anything extra for staying late.

      Once everything was all set with them, she went to grab her coat and bag. Just as she was sliding her arm into the sleeve, her boss came around the corner.

      “Don’t forget you have the opening shift tomorrow. I expect you here early, it’s gonna be busy. Don’t forget. Don’t show and count yourself dead to me.”

      “Of course not, I haven’t missed a shift,” she said with a forced smile. Tomorrow was going to be hell. That she knew. Morning shifts with him were always bad. The girl that was schedule to work with her never showed for anything before noon. That left Addie running around the whole damn place like she had her head chopped off. But, she would deal. There was nothing she could do about it and complaining to him would just cause her a pay cut, at best.

      “I should be here fifteen before opening, just to help with everything, if that’s alright.”

      “Make it thirty,” he said before walking away. As much as she wanted to scream and yell, she couldn’t. It wasn’t part of who she was. She took what she got and worked with it. Worked out plans to get back at him later, when she didn’t need him. God only knew how many other people had been fired for talking back. This job was the only thing she had. Without it, how would she pay the bills? With it, she was barely making it by.

      Once out the door, she felt her mood lighten just a bit. Bad energy hung around that restaurant. That she knew without a doubt. Typically, her walk home didn’t last more than five minutes. It would be a bit longer tonight.

      Seeing the concert in town had been was never an option. Even if Adeline hadn’t been working, she didn’t have the money to go. Standing outside the venue, though, was free. No one could stop her from going there. Not that she expected much from this trip.

      By now, she expected that he would be long gone. That would depend on what time the concert got out. There was a nagging voice in the back of her head. If she didn’t go, she never would know if she had stood a chance. There was nothing stopping her feet from guiding there. Couldn’t stop the hope in her heart that perhaps she could have this one thing.

      Even just a fleeting glimpse of Bowie would be enough for her. Just enough to tide her over and keep moving. Somehow, somewhere along the way, he really had turned into her whole life. It wasn’t healthy. He was the one thing that had never hurt her. Never could hurt her. There was just something so inspiring about him, about all of it. Any spare money she managed to pull together went to whatever record he had out. It was what kept her going. Even a slight chance of seeing him from a distance would give her reason to keep going. To keep trying to get ahead.

      Adeline walked in complete silence, clutching her bag close to her. The trouble she had received over it was insane. Everything her boss did was over the top. Sure, it was a bit bigger than the one she normally brought. But, the hell he had put her through was too much. He demanded to know what was in it that required such a big bag.

      A record, her beloved copy of Space Oddity, was safely hidden in it. If he had found out… She knew what he would do. On the off chance Bowie was still here, and she somehow managed to get close to him, she wanted him to sign it. It was all she had wanted since she got it. That wasn’t something she could explain to her boss. A lame excuse had left her mouth, something that implied she was on her period. The restaurant, thankfully, had picked up by then and he didn’t want to hear any more of it. She’d never been so grateful for work getting busy.

      A small group of people had gathered around the door. Adeline had expected as much. Well, really, she had expected much more. She would have been a fool to think she was the only one to come up with this. It gave her a bit of hope, at least. If there were still people here, perhaps he hadn’t left yet?

      She looked down at her watch and noted it was just a little past 11:30. Another half an hour and then she would leave. If he hadn’t come out by midnight, he was already gone or wasn’t coming out for much too long. She didn’t have all the time in the world to just sit around and wait. Her early shift the next morning couldn’t be jeopardized like that. This alone was risky enough. Six o’clock came much too quickly.

      Time seemed to pass slowly as she stood there. The minutes creeped by. It was silent, aside for the occasional lighting of a cigarette. Every second that passed had her stomach sinking a little bit lower. He was already gone. Perhaps he was going to go out a different door. Any way this could go, she wasn’t going to meet him. She was a fool for thinking that this might even work.

      Just as her watched showed midnight, the side door opened wide. It felt almost like some sort of cue. Or, even a reward for waiting it out. There was a large crowd of people, all woman circling one lone figure. One of the woman looked familiar, Addie realized she was the woman his wife, having seen her in some magazine.

      The lone figure in the center of it was all distinct. The bright, long hair might have been cut short now, but the flaming orange hair stuck out just as much. Addie moved forward a bit, compelled by the energy he was putting out. Everyone around her did as well, like they had all rehearsed this.

      She felt as if her chances of being noticed were slim. There was nothing special about her. Of course, she had hoped to catch his attention. Alas, there was already that horde of girls surrounding him. One dangled loosely on his arm. She doubted he might even look in her direction.

      Fate, it seemed, had different ideas. Just as he began to walk past where she stood, he stopped dead in his tracks. One girl bumped right into him. He didn’t even seem to notice. It was all surreal to watch. For Adeline, it felt like the world was slowing down just a bit as he did. He was so close. She never imagined she might be within arm’s reach of him.

      “You,” he pointed at her, “come here love.” His voice was soft as he spoke. Immediately, Adeline felt sucked into him. The world around them disappeared.

      Time froze. Her whole body froze. Was he talking directly to her? That seemed impossible. It seemed like some sort of dream. She looked behind her before pointing a finger up toward herself.

      “Yes, you love,” he said with a nod. There was a determined look in his eyes. What for, Addie wasn’t sure. Compared to the girls already around him, and on him, she definitely didn’t think herself special. She rarely did. But, she was more than willing to find out.

      Her feet, thankfully, decided to work as she took a few steps closer to him. She reached into her bag and grabbed the album. The smile on his face never left. It was pleasant enough. The look in his eyes had different intentions. Adeline ignored that, for now. He shook the girl on his arm off as he moved to face her completely.

      “Would you mind signing this for me?” She held it out. The cover was a bit ratty and beat it. It had obviously seen better days. Adeline just couldn’t afford to get a new one. On top of the fact that it just wouldn’t feel right to replace a perfectly working one.

      “I didn’t know they still made this,” he said with a laugh. “Do you have a pen darling?”

      Adeline searched through her bad. “I’ve had it since it came out, actually,” she mumbled.

      “A fan from the beginning, then, I see. Perhaps the most precious type of fan.” He chuckled a bit as he watched her. She had to fight the urge to dump out her whole bag on the concrete. Had she really forgotten one?

      “No, I’m afraid I don’t have one,” she mumbled. She felt like a fool.

      “I haven’t one on me either, love,” At that, the girl that he had pushed away moved a bit closer. Clearly, she was trying to claim what she had already gotten. “But I do believe that I have at least one back at my hotel, if you wouldn’t mind accompanying me.”

      Adeline felt a sinking pit in her stomach. Any moment with David would be worth it. But, she couldn’t do _that._ Mostly because she wasn’t that kind of girl. She hadn’t even really been kissed before! That level of confidence didn’t exist in her. She didn’t mean anything against the girls he already had with him. God, she envied them. To be so sure of themselves? She would kill for that kind of confidence.

      That wasn’t even her main reason for freezing. The lie she had given her boss wasn’t really a lie. It was, in fact, that time of the month, having just started that morning. No doubt he would be disgusted by the very idea of it. Who wouldn’t be?

      “Oh, no, I really, I really can’t,” she mumbled before reaching to take her album back.

      “Darling, I insist you come back with me. I promise it’ll be worth your time, and I’ll make sure to sign the album,” he said softly. With the record still in one hand, he reached out to touch her wrist with the other. He just smiled and Addie wanted to melt.

      There was something about him that was so hard to say no to. “I really, I really just can’t,” she mumbled. She was racking her brain for an excuse as to why. Telling her hero that she was on her period would be humiliating. It just wasn’t an option. Was there really any other way out of this, though? She sighed and looked up, straight into his eyes.

      “I’m, umm, afraid that it’s, that week, you know?” She said, trying to look away. Something about his eyes wouldn’t allow her to look away. He held her full attention. She could feel the heat on her cheeks as she talked. On David’s face, she could almost swear she saw a smile tug at his lips.

      A soft laugh left those same lips. She assumed it was at her. Of course he would laugh at that. She couldn’t even bring herself to say the proper words, let alone sleep with him. She should have never come.

      “That hardly matters at all, darling. I must simply have you with me tonight,” he smiled and moved his hand up from her wrist to her elbow. “Come with me,” he said.

      She couldn’t believe his words. It couldn’t be that simple. It just couldn’t be. There was no way he could be serious. Was this a joke? Was this a dream?

      “If that’s the only reason you’re saying no, my darling, then worry not. Come with me. I promise you’ll enjoy the night. If you don’t wish to for other reasons, I understand,” he said. His hand moved from her elbow to grab her hand. “Say yes.”

      His hand holding hers sent a tingle up her spine. If something so simple caused this, what might spending any time with him do? Her brain said no, she couldn’t do that. “Oh, uh, yes,” she squeaked, voice full of surprise. Her heart, it seemed, had a mind of its own like it always did. It wouldn’t allow for her to say no. He grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

      “I’m glad, my dear. Right this way.” David said before sweeping her away into a darkened car.


	2. Chapter 2

      The transition from the packed limo to the empty limo was eerie. In the limo, the other girls jostled and bounced around. Each tried to move closer to him. The one he had on his arm before seemed to be pushing the hardest. David kept an arm around her, holding her on his lap the whole time. She was a bit uncomfortable, a bit unsure of what was going on. After all, on the opposite end of the limo was his wife who sat with arms crossed and stared straight through her.

      Once in the hotel, though, everyone around them disappeared. The horde of girls seemed to be gone the second they all exited the limo. She assumed they were off to somewhere else, to entertain other members of David’s band and road crew. The grip David had on Adeline never seemed to loosen, arm wrapped tightly around her. It was almost like he was afraid she might disappear. Not like he couldn’t find another hundred girls like her, if not better.

      For a second she paused in the doorway. The room itself was huge, decorated nicely, but sparsely. This was really the first hotel room Addie had seen in her life. It was likely bigger than her whole apartment, if not her childhood home. She was amazed that one person could afford something so big. Then again, he was David Bowie. What couldn’t he afford?

      His grip on her arm tightened just a bit, pulling her out of her thoughts and into him. She went willingly. There was no fight to put up. He knew what sort of state she was in and she knew what she had agreed to. If he truly didn’t care, she saw no need to care right now either. For the moment, any anxiety about her period disappeared.

      Once in the room, any previous restraint he had been showing was gone. He was all over her. Why he had bothered at all with restraint before Addie wasn’t too sure about. Perhaps it was because of his wife? The woman she at least assumed to be his wife didn’t seem bothered in the slightest. Perhaps she expected it? There was no way she could approve.

      That train of thought was forgotten when David’s mouth finally met hers. At first, he had been all hands, pulling her close and just feeling her. Now, he was demanding her attention. She gladly gave over what he wanted.

He began slow, or as slow as he could manage himself. He wasn’t used to inexperienced girls. His mouth opened hers as hands slid down to grab her ass. She was pulled flush against him. When she felt his hardening cock against her, she couldn’t help but gasp into his mouth.

      His hands continued to wonder over her body as he pushed her backwards. It wasn’t a hard push. More, it was an effort to guide her to the bed. At first, she moved slowly, unsure of what was going on. Then, she realized she had to trust him. At least just a bit. If she didn’t, this whole night would be a loss.

      As they walked, her now following wherever he pushed her, David began to remove parts of her outfit. First her skirt was pulled down, allowing for her to walk right out of it. Then her shirt. When her bra was removed, she felt her nipples harden as the cool air hit her. Lastly, her underwear was pulled down for her to step out of.

      As she looked down, she once again was reminded of her period. How couldn’t Addie think of it then? She could only see the bright red stain on the bed.

      The back of her knees hit the bed and David gently pushed on her shoulder. She landed on her back on the bed. That shame was even more present as she looked at the bright white sheets. Surely she would stain them. There was no way to prevent it. That didn’t stop her hands from going to cover herself, thighs tightly closed.

      She did her best to scoot up the bed as she figured that would be what he wanted. Things had seemed to slow for a moment now. She imagined that he would just want to get things over with, now that she was naked. Get what he wanted and push her out. Addie didn't think she would stay.

      David looked at her like she was a meal, a wicked grin painted across his face. This seemed to only confirm her thoughts. She watched with wide eyes as he unbuttoned his shirt and slipped it off. It was like she was under his spell. An ironic thought that had her smirking just a bit.

      Once his pants were off, Adeline found herself gasping again. Seeing him naked was just, it was something else. This wasn’t how she thought her night was going to go when she had walked out of that restaurant. For just a second, she forgot her own shame and moved up the bed, back resting against the headboard for the moment.

      The mattress gave away to the little weight David had as he crawled up to hover over her. She spread he legs a bit, expecting he would want to take her. The thought along had her wet. He bent over, kissing up and down her neck. “Darling, have you ever?” He asked softly. Despite the obvious hunger in his eyes, and his clearly straining cock, he still seemed so tender.

      That hit some spot in her. It had been years since someone had been soft with her. His hands came up to her chin, finger underneath to guide her face to look at him. If she hadn’t been naked and already horny, she might have broken down and cried.

      For a moment, she debated lying. But, Adeline had never been good at that. Surely, he would have seen right through her. “No, never,” she mumbled, eyes adverting away from him. Hadn’t that been obvious from the start?

      “I’ll make sure to take things slow,” he said gently. He brushed a stray curl out of her face, smiling as he did so. It was kind, but there was something wicked about it, about him. Part of Adeline was telling her to run, but she pushed it down. “It’s about us now, no one else and not just one of us.”

      As he spoke, he placed a few kisses down her neck, moving himself down just a bit. “It takes two to make something beautiful and worthwhile.”

      It was hard for Adeline to believe what she was hearing. For her, this was so obviously all about him. She was just the fan; the willing vessel that wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. After all, her original plan had been to just get her record signed. Then he offered her more and she greedily took it.

      “I’m going to eat you out first, is that alright?”

      “You’re gonna, what?” Adeline asked, clearly not understand what he meant. For most of her life, she had been sheltered. No one she knew talked about such things. Granted, for most of her life she had been surrounded by older members of her family. Such talk would have been shameful.

      To that, David could only let out a soft chuckle. It felt a bit cruel leaving her lips, to her at least. If she wasn’t so tan, her face would have been painted a bright red color. “I could just show you, if you’d rather that than me explain,” he began gently. Her eyes were still wide with confusion and concern with that he might be doing.

      “Essentially, darling, I’m going to use my mouth to make sure you feel good. To make sure you’ll be able to take me without pain.”

      Addie just shook her head quickly. There was zero chance that could happen. Had he already forgotten she was bleeding? She wasn’t sure how he could. That just, it didn’t sound like a good idea. How could he enjoy that?

      “No, there’s really, you don’t need to do that,” she said with a small and quiet voice. “I don’t, I don’t think you should.”

      “I know I don’t need to. I insist, really,” he said as up to kiss her neck once again. “It’ll be good. I know it sounds bad, probably awful to you,” he said gently. He resumed his trail of kisses down her body to between her breasts. “But I’ve done it before. I promise, your period isn’t any sort of problem. I’ll hardly notice the difference.” He paused there between her breasts to look up at her.

      There was a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. Underneath it all was still something that scared her. But she trusted him. What was the worst he could do to her? With what he was asking, Adeline doubted he would try to hurt her. “Oh, alright, if you’re sure…” she trailed off.

      All David could do in response was smile. He trailed a few more kisses around her chest before taking her erect nipple in his mouth. His tongue flickered over it.

      Adeline gasped, throwing her head back. Never having been touched by anyone, including herself, made everything feel so intense.  Vaguely, she could make out the sound of David chuckling.

      One of his hands came up to thumb at her other nipple, switching between just suck and lashing her nipple with his tongue. If he stayed like this all night, she would have been more than pleased. There was a tension building inside of her. She knew that it could only be relieved by his touch.

      Eventually, his mouth resumed its travel down her body. Once at her thighs, he paused for a second, kissing the sensitive skin right below her belly button. “I need you to lay down for me, luv,” he said gently. Adeline just nodded and he moved so she could do such.

      David repositioned himself, laying on the bed as he once again kissed her skin. “Now, spread your legs for me.”

      They were clinched shut. Adeline hadn’t realized they were, but she assumed it was her mind’s attempt at bleeding less. She was so caught up in his touch, her thighs must have grown a mind all their own.

      With a shaky breath, she nodded and opened her legs. His hand went to her thighs, continuing to guide them farther apart. He grinned just a bit at the sight. Adeline couldn’t understand how he could enjoy the sight of it, let alone want to put his mouth there. David seemed unfazed by the lot of it, if not a little pleased.

      His finger gently parted her lips, swirling around her clit and opening as he adjusted himself. “Tell me if I do anything you don’t like,” he said. From there, he placed his hands under her thighs. He kissed up each thigh, trailing to where he knew he wanted him most.

      Once his mouth wrapped around her clit, tongue expertly flicking it, she was lost to the world. Her hands grasped the sheets, doing her best to keep quiet. It was embarrassing to her how good this felt. David hummed gently, doing his best to coax more out of her.

      When that seemed to fail, he pulled away for a second. “Let me hear you, sweet girl. I need to,” he grinned. She flinched a bit at the sight of his face covered in her blood. There was no chance for her to react further, though. His mouth was once again on her sensitive bud, drawing delicious moans out of her now.

      She let out a low moan and David just grinned at that. He moved from her bud to lap gently at her folds, tongue drawing shapes that seemed endless to her. All she knew was that she didn’t want him to stop. David moaned gently as he went, and Adeline took that as a sign to continue her own noises, if not get louder.

      And she did. Her hands never strayed from the sheets, too afraid to actually reach out and touch him. Her legs, once again, seemed to have a mind of their own. They wrapped around his shoulders, holding him against her. David hardly seemed to notice, tongue moving inside of her now.

      That’s what seemed to push her over. She didn’t know that she was anywhere to be pushed off. Her own climax hit her hard, something she wasn’t used to at all. She let out a scream-like moan. If she hadn’t been so loud, she would have heard David chuckling lowly.

      David didn’t let up, didn’t even think of relenting. It wasn’t time to give her a break just yet. Instead, he returned to sucking on her clit and pressed a finger inside her slowly. She moaned at the sudden intrusion. He moved slowly at first, not wanting to give her too much at once.

      The louder she moaned, the more he gave. David moved his hand faster before slipping in a second finger. He slowed for a second, before picking his pace back up.

      Without any sort of break, Adeline felt herself falling back into that abyss once again. She came silently this time, eyes closed, toes curled, and clutching the sheets for dear life. This time, if she had opened her eyes, she could have seen him grinning. David gently guided her legs back down onto the bed and off of him.

      His fingers went into his mouth, cleaning them off. Adeline couldn’t help but notice the startling lack of blood on his face. Besides his fingers, which were now clean, there was no sign of blood anywhere on him.

      “My darling, you taste wonderful,” he said with a grin. “May I kiss you?”

      Adeline couldn’t bring herself to talk, not just yet. Her throat still felt a bit raw at the moment. She just nodded and he grinned, kissing back up her neck before reclaiming her lips.

      “As much fun as watching you cum was,” he said, hand gently touching her thigh, “I’m not quite done. Would you mind?”

      Adeline was shocked again. There was no need for him to ask her. Perhaps, after what had just happened, she thought it would be softer than what she originally assumed. Still, she had thought he would just take her. For him to ask still? It shocked her to her core.

      “Oh, uh, no, no, of course not,” she mumbled. “That is, uh, that I wouldn’t mind.”

      David wasted no time now, pushing her thighs open just a bit more as he positioned himself against her opening. His head just barely pressed at her opening, clearly teasing himself for a moment. Kisses were quickly placed up and down her neck, trying to distract her as he pushed in.

      At first, she couldn’t help but clench up at the sudden movement. It wasn’t a slow thing. He pushed himself all the way in at once, creating a sharp pain as he did so. “Relax, it won’t hurt if you relax.”

      His lips recaptured one of her nipples, doing his best to draw her attention elsewhere and to steady himself. Adeline just nodded, taking a deep breath. He stalled for a moment more, hand moving to gently massage her clit.

      A moan escaped Adeline’s lips and he took this as his cue to begin to move. Her legs spread a bit more, trying to make room for him. “Tell me if it hurts too much,” he whispered gently. There was a strain to his voice. Adeline knew that even now, he was holding back.

      It moved from a sharp pain to a dull ache, mostly with the help of David’s hand. Naturally, the more he shifted himself back and forth, in and out of her, the more the pain turned to pleasure. She melted into his touch, arms wrapped around his shoulders.

      A low moan escaped her whenever he hit that certain spot inside of her. Perhaps if she wasn’t so nervous about how he felt, she might have cum again. His words earlier, this being about them, were lost to her.

      His pace continued to pick up, the steady movement now lost to deep thrusts that seemed to only serve him. She hardly cared. One last thrust hit something deep inside her, and she moaned a bit louder. His own moans masked her as he came, before collapsing on the bed beside her.

      Moments passed in silence before Adeline stirred a little, trying her best to keep some blood on the bed. She didn’t dare look at how bad it might be. She could feel it, or at least she assumed it to be blood, running down her inner thigh. David moved at the same time, leaning over to kiss her face.

      “Go clean yourself up. I’ll clean up in here, don’t worry,” he nudged her gently as he spoke.

      Adeline got up, at first almost falling straight onto her face. David was there in a second, catching her before she could injury herself. “Take it slow, you’re going to be sore,” he said gently. “Do you need help to the bathroom?”    

      She just shook her head, not wanting any sort of help. Perhaps she would need it, but she was too proud for that. The strength in her legs thankfully returned. At least it had for now. Her feet worked on autopilot as she moved into the bathroom. She did her best to clean the blood, and what she could only assume to be his release, from her legs. There was a heat on her face from embarrassment. What did the bed look like? A murder scene? She wasn’t sure she wanted to know.

      Tentatively, Adeline stuck her head out the bathroom door. From there, she could see the bed was spotless, freshly made and everything. David must have cleaned it and changed the sheets. It only made sense. He was the one that had to sleep in it.

      David sat on the edge of the bed, now in sleeping pants with her underwear in his hand. “I managed to find a pad for you as well. I hope that’s alright,” he said as he handed her underwear to her.

      His other hand hovered for a second, figuring that he would hand her that as well. It wasn’t until she looked at the underdid she notice that he had put it in as well. A thorough man, it seemed.

      “I threw the other away. I figured you wouldn’t mind.”

      “Should I head out now?” She asked, looking between him and the door. Where were you clothes? She was unsure of what she was supposed to do now, more than from before.

      “Only if you want to, I was hoping you might spend the night with me,” he said as she slipped her underwear pack on. She nodded, moving to sit on the bed next to him.

      David only chuckled, pulling her into his chest and pushing them back up the bed.

      “Sleep well, my sweet Adeline, you’ve more than earned it.”


	3. Chapter 3

      Adeline laid curled up next to David, almost tucked underneath him. David had feigned sleep for a bit, trying to get her to finally fall into it. He knew that he himself couldn’t sleep. Such things couldn’t be allowed tonight. There were a million thoughts racing through his mind. How could he sleep?

      He’d slipped when he called Adeline by her name. This he knew. He knew it the moment after he said it. She never told him it, never even hinted at it. By saying it, she would know that he had gone through her things. That should hardly matter, it should have been evident by the pad. There certainly was no need for him to leave those around.

      But it still ate at him. Any sort of slip up did. His life was a careful game of chess, the pieces having to move perfectly. She would piece it together if she wasn’t too out of it. Not only had he managed to completely change the bed, but he’d gone through her things. All in the time it took her to pee. That hardly seemed natural.

      Something else weighed much more heavily on him, though. It pressed a bit more, presenting itself boldly. Sleep could not be an option, even if he wanted it. Even if he needed it.

      All of his girls disappeared in the middle of the night, while he slept. He’d pass out with an arm full of girl, and then she would be gone. Not a trace. No good bye or anything. Typically, her stuff would still be spread out on the floor. Unless there were serial problems of girls running around completely nude, there was no doubt in his mind what was going on.

      David would have to be a fool to not put it together, and he liked to think himself not a fool. Angie had to be doing it. Coming in during the middle of the night and whisking them away. After that, it became a little murkier. There were a millions things she could do. But, in the end he knew they were dead. What happened in between was the only mysterious part of it.

      Likely, at least he assumed it to be, was that they were used to feed whatever part of the crew needed it. Drained dry because it would make her easier to dispose of. Usually, David didn’t care. Couldn’t bring himself to care, really. His life was filled with such apathy and hatred toward Angie. There was little room for much else in him. Besides, who would miss the girls that hung around him? They weren’t exactly the cream of the crop.

      Something about this girl felt different. He couldn’t let that happen to her. Something in him just wouldn’t allow it. There was something, a spark perhaps, that didn’t exist in the rest of them. Adeline felt more human, felt more real. No, that wasn’t quite the right wording.

      She showed him humanity. Treated David like a person, rather than just some character he created. If one more girl called him Aladdin or Ziggy while they fucked, he might just lose his head. She didn’t do that. Didn’t treat him like some far out of reach alien, but a fellow human being.

      All the other girls would fight their way to him. Fight like the world owed them something, like the world owed them him. Demand their night with him, like it was their natural born right. He’d never refuse. The girls gave him what he needed and then they would be gone. A fitting end for most of them. So many girls over the years, gone, just like that. He could hardly remember their names. He didn’t care. It wouldn’t touch him in the slightest. For him to live, he couldn’t allow for it.

      Other emotions had taken over his life instead. There was a rage burning in him. An anger with Angie, one that he had learned to carefully hide. He needed to so he could survive. If he didn’t, she might just feel it. Might just learn the truth of what he knew. He couldn’t risk that, not now. His apathy toward the rest of the world had built slowly. It developed solely out of his need to hide all emotions.      

      This one, though, had found a way to touch him. Broken through all those walls. No, she hadn’t broken anything. She just reached out and asked sweetly, asked nicely. It was just the lightest thing, but it still felt warm. She felt warm and human.

      He missed that.

      She still felt warm and human. Untouched by the cruel and heartless world. Or, perhaps she wasn’t untouched. No one in the world seemed to be. But she didn’t let it get to her. There hadn’t been a single demand from her, all night. All she had wanted was for her album to be signed.

      As David played with her curls, he chuckled and reminded himself that he would have to do that. It would have to wait until after Angie. Everything would have to wait until after Angie. He’d never been awake for this. Never saw what she did. Who was to say what she might do when he refused what she wanted? Adeline might need any sort of protection.

      Right now, he had himself positioned between her and the door. His body was over hers slightly, propped up on an elbow. Back currently do the door, but it didn’t matter. He would feel when Angie was close. Nothing bad would happen to Adeline. This he was sure of.

      Adeline truly had offered David a human side he hadn’t seen in a long time, perhaps for most of his long life. At least, he hadn’t since Angie had burst in, the flaming bitch. Angie had caused a lot of harm in his life, if not all of it. He didn’t think himself alone in that. That wouldn’t fall on this girl. Something told him, deep down, that Adeline hurt enough.

      David truly didn’t understand this protective side. It rarely came over him. Perhaps he felt it most with Zowie. Even that, it was still different. Besides his own son, he didn’t care much for those currently in his life. They all used him. He would use them back, but he had little choice.

      Adeline hadn’t done that. Hadn’t used him in the slightest. Fuck, she had wanted to protect him from herself. No one did that.

      At first, her refusal had drawn him in. She had said no to something most would kill for. Many thoughts had run through his head at that moment. Perhaps she had been married? Perhaps she was gay. More than enough people like that followed him. And then she had come out with it, the one thing he never considered. God, it was the cutest thing.

      If only she had known what it meant for him. Her blood sang out to him. Whatever type she had, he’d never been able to place it before, was his favorite. Few had it. At least, few people that surrounded him had it. Whenever he could find it, he felt a small frenzy build within him. He simply had to have her the moment he saw her, once he knew it was her that smelled so sweet.

      Her period, truly, had just made things better. Perhaps, if she would stay, he could get a few days use out of her. Nothing else would feel as appetizing for the next few days.

      David had no way of knowing she would say yes. All he could do was hope. But, the plans he was already forming in his head were beautiful. They were interrupted by the whisking sound the door made followed by a soft gasp.

      It was all for show. David know that without question. Angie never bothered to knock. Never bothered with such human formalities, as she said. He could always feel her coming, just as she could feel he was still awake. It was more a game, just in case Adeline was still up. Hiding whether he was awake or not would give him away.

      “Oh, David darling, you’re still up.” She closed the door quietly behind her. Her voice was high and accent thick. There wasn’t a sound David hated more in her life. Listening to that bitch talk was like listening to nails on a chalkboard, if not worse.

      “Couldn’t manage to get myself to sleep just yet, I suppose. A good meal, a rare treat,” he said before turning to face her. A grin was on his face, but it was so painfully fake. Not that she would ever be the wiser to it.

      The very sight of her had his stomach turning. But, he only sent love and adoration through their bond. It would be very unwise to let her onto the game he played now. He’d be trapped in corner. Both he and Adeline would suffer heavily.

      “Hopefully once I relieve you of this one, you’ll be able to sleep. I bet the crew is excited,” she said. Just as he thought, they would be drained by whoever else needed it. No wonder she never let him make his own kills.

      “That won’t be necessary. I’m sure the crew had more than their fill with the extra girl tonight.” Angie’s smile slipped just a bit as David talked. “She can leave by herself tomorrow morning, I’m sure of it.” Not that he actually intended for her to leave, just another move in his game.

      “Darling,” Angie almost sneered. David could feel her trying to keep her cool. How had she not learned that she didn’t need to send everything through the bond? Idiot. There was a flicker of anger in her. One little spark would light her up. He had to tread carefully now. It took all his strength to not smirk at it.

      “You know that none of the girls can stay. They know. And I’ve told you time and time again, humans simply can’t know.” A lie, but one David wouldn’t fight. Once again, his game would be given away.      

      She spoke in a condescending tone, like he didn’t know all of this. Like he truly was the child he was forced to pretend to be. The game was not yet close to being won, he still had so much to go. But, he truly wanted to give it up in that moment. Adeline shifted slightly in her sleep, snoring just a bit, and he was reminded he could do no such thing.

      Why tonight? He wasn’t sure. Why fight Angie over this specific girl? Once again, David truly didn’t know. Was it her blood? Was it her attitude? David knew those were good covers, good small reasons. There was something else in there that was seeking out.

      “She doesn’t know, my dear.” He stood so he could get a bit closer to her. At least, that’s how it would appear. With him still in between Angie and Adeline, he was ready for a fight. If it came down to that, David was more than sure he would do it, and easily win.

      “So you spent the night with her, and didn’t even bother to feed. What a waste! There’s no other girls left, they’re all gone. What’s come over you, you fool?” The way she said gone sent a shiver up his spine. Paranoia was quickly steeping into Angie. It took his mind off those other girls. It was what he wanted her to feel. Make her run the gambit of negative emotions. It really took all his strength to not laugh and smile.

      “I’m not a fool,” he said softly. “I fed, don’t worry your pretty little head my dear. She just didn’t need to know. None the wiser, really. Could never have found out.” Angie just titled her head.

      David held up a hand, pausing anything she might say. Most of the time, talking was a mere formality. At least, from her it was. He felt all that she might say. Words just made the whole mess a bit more eloquent. She, on the other hand, only felt the top of what he did. Only felt what David would allow her to know. It was just another move in his game.

      He opened the nightstand draw. Right next to the obligatory bible, was the pad he had taken from her. This was the whole reason he had given Adeline a new one. “Here,” he said as he handed it over.

      “Perhaps if you had paid attention to when I first picked her, instead of whatever girl you were trying to wrangle, you would have heard her explain her situation. Did you not feel my excitement?” He tutted a little, which only flared Angie’s annoyance. Of course she had not felt his excitement. He hadn’t let her. It would only make her look the fool now, though.

      “Now, if you continue to not believe me,” he paused to turn. He pulled the sheet off Adeline’s body before sticking his hand into her underwear, and then briefly into her, gathering some of her blood.

      “See, she’s bleeding. On her own accord. I’ve done nothing.” Angie’s understanding of the human body was severely lacking. Why that was, David wasn’t too sure. “I didn’t have to bite to feed. She just thought me a bit odd, but she gave me more than enough without a single bite.”

      Angie stepped forward, tentatively licking his finger before taking it in her mouth. A failed attempt at seduction. Her nostrils flared with anger after a moment. He had suspected such a reaction. It was Adeline’s blood, the scent matched. But there was a taste of something else that she didn’t like. It was part of the reason David had done what he had done. Subtle jabs were the only way to get at her.

      “Fucking her was a dangerous and unnecessary choice. We’ve gone over this, David. You’re turned. You’re young.” Her voice quivered just a bit, her emotions getting the better of her. They usually did.

      What she said was a lie, but one David was willing to keep up. He was neither turned nor young, at least not as young as she suggested. All another part of he kept hidden, at least hidden from her.

      “Either way, she has to go. Who’s to say she’s not listening now?” A quick divergence, in case David dwelled too much on what she already did. Couldn’t risk him remembering and all.

      “I doubt the best actress in the world could just lay there and pretend to sleep while learning of us, dearest.” There was a venom in his voice. Hopefully, she might just overlook it. All her focus seemed to be on removing the girl.

      “You saw her move just as much as I did!”

      “A human thing. She would have heard you tasting her blood. She didn’t squirm a bit.” He shot back as he backed up closer to Adeline. She was to be protected no matter what.

      “She simply has to go!” David could feel the unease, the fear, in Angie. It didn’t surprise him much.

      Never before had he openly defied her. There were things he had done that could easily look like a mistake. Things that would go against her wishes, but she would be none the wiser. At times, it was his favorite game to play out of all of them. To her face, he always played along with her wishes. Now the ball was in his court, and he intended to keep it for a bit.

      If having this one girl around made her this unease, he would keep her around. It would be difficult, protecting her, but he was determined now. Not only had she shown him compassion, she would be a good card to keep in his hand.

      “She has family waiting for her back home. Family that knows she came here. It was all she would talk about before she finally passed out. Her ma this, her dad that,” he said while motioning with his hands. It was a lie, but an easy one. One made solely to protect her life. David doubted she had any family at all. At least, not one she cared for. There were no signs of them in her purse.

      “Fine, darling,” she said, almost spitting it at him. “I want her gone in the morning. She can’t stay long. There’s no need for her to stay long. No one can stay long, you know the rules.” She was rambling. David loved watching her squirm.      

      He just nodded his agreement to her new rule. There was no intention to follow it. He would be keeping the human, keeping sweet Adeline. Even if just for the week he could feed freely from her. If she wanted to leave, he would not stop her. But for something this small to truly bury itself under Angie’s skin? There was a devious plan already worked out in his mind. A few more pawns would have to be called in, but it could be managed.

      Angie turned on her heels to leave as a long sigh escaped her lips. The anger she felt flowed freely to David. He thrived off it. David just smiled, crossing the room to sign Adeline’s album.

      The pen he used had been found in her bag. The poor girl had been so flustered when he first spotted her. Too flustered to notice the marker right there. ‘To sweet Adeline, from David, with love.’ He wrote, adding a heart next to it for good measure.      

      He placed it down, hiding the marker so she wouldn’t see it. Any embarrassment he could save her, he would. He returned to his place on the bed next to her, using his body as a shield against the real world.

      Sleep would evade him that night. He could afford it, while Adeline might not be able to afford him sleeping. There was no way of knowing if Angie would return once she felt sleep capture him, so he wouldn’t allow it.

      He laid above her all night, the signs of worry having disappeared from her face.


End file.
